


Dr. Mom

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes moms know these things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 7 / Herr doktor

Shindou had agreed to bring his mother to watch Touya play an exhibition game.

“Touya-san’s doing well isn’t he?” she whispered.

Shindou shook his head. “Nah, I think that he’s going to lose this one.”

“Really? But he’s giving Kurata-san such a hard time, right?”

“Mom, you don’t know anything about the game. How can you say that?”

His mother was quiet a moment, thinking. “The same way that I know that Touya-kun is an important person to you.”

Shindou shifted uneasily in his seat. “Ah… what do you mean…?”

His mother laughed softly. “Hikaru, your ears are turning red!”

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note:
> 
> A shameless retelling of a famous Go game between Gennan Inseki, an 8-dan player and master of a Go school, and Honinbo Shusaku, then only 17 years old and a 4-dan player. The event has come to be known as “The Ear-Reddening Game.” 
> 
> Up to move 127, it was generally thought that Gennan was winning the game but a doctor in the audience voiced the opinion that he believed that Shusaku would win the game.
> 
> When asked why, the doctor claimed no superior knowledge of the game but rather that he had observed that Gennan’s ears had become flushed (hence the nomiker, “ear-reddening game”) when Shusaku played out move 127 which told him that Gennan had been surprised and taken back by the brilliant hand. 
> 
> And indeed, Shusaku went on to win the game.


End file.
